poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ash Ketchum and Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search For Christopher Robin/Transcript
This is the transcript for Ash Ketchum and Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search For Christopher Robin. Once Upon the Last Day of Summer/Forever and Ever/I'll Always Be With You * Misty: Once upon the last day of a golden summer, there was a boy and a bear. The boy, that we should meet in a moment is called Christopher Robin. And the bear is called Winnie the Pooh. And together, they have many remarkable adventures in an enchanted place called the Hundred Acre Wood... but the grandest of all their adventures is still to begin. And I should know, because me and my friends were there. (Movie title appears) * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - The First Day of Autumn/Christopher Robin is Missing *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- Owl Reads the Letter/Adventure is a Wonderful Thing *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- Crossing Over Into The Great Unknown/The Thorn Forest/The Nice Peaceful Spot *'Misty:' And so we all crossed over into... well, that part of the Hundred Acre Wood... which Owl called "the great unknown." It was the start of our quest for Christopher Robin. We would find him, Owl said, if we could get through the woods. For the woods, Owl said, were filled with heffalumps... and woozles... and... who knew how much worse. *- *'Rabbit:' "The upside-down rock. "If you've made it this far, "you're where monsters... are." *'TBA: '''I don't like the sound of that *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- If It Says So/The Ravine *'Misty:' This way and that way, the map led us to all the places Christopher Robin wasn't... but to none of the places he was. And still Rabbit refused to realize... the map didn't know which way it was going. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- Lost in the Fog/Wherever You Are *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- The Skull Cave/Splitting Up *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Rabbit:' And we have no idea what we'll f-find. (Suddenly the gang hears the howling roars of the Skullasaurus from the distance) *'TBA:' But we know what or who's gonna find us! (runs into the cave) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- Finding Christopher Robin/Everything is Right *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- Pooh's Promise/Ending *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Misty:''' And so, it is here we shall leave them... and here we shall find them again, for the boy and the bear will always be together... in this remarkable place... called the Hundred Acre Wood. Category:Transcripts Category:Transcript Category:Scripts Category:Scenes